


Капитан + Майор; смешать, но не взбалтывать

by Eidemaiden, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Military
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Eide</p><p>Немного о профессиональной дружбе, или в рамках флешмоба «Погладь Саймона после Эзара, после Эйрела и перед Элис»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан + Майор; смешать, но не взбалтывать

**«Кое-кто на букву «Э»»**

\- ... и ту кондитерскую на углу!  
\- Ее, если мне не изменяет память, держала прелестная брюнетка с во-от такими... глазами!  
\- Ну вам-то она точно не изменяет, Иллиан! Я помню только сами, гм, глаза.  
\- А тут вы неправы – в то время я еще и знать не знал не про какой эйдетический чип.  
\- Да, изрядными мы с вами были оболтусами, если судить с высоты прожитых лет. Но, черт возьми, тогда было время романтиков!  
\- Согласен, сейчас среди молодежи в моде циники, хотя, возможно, на мой вывод влияет и специфика среды, так сказать.  
\- Не уверен, мои-то подопечные, считайте, еще жизни не нюхали, а уже подвергают сомнению идеалы прошлого. Рано им пока, рано… - майор Сесил с сожалением покачал головой, подливая собеседнику и себе еще вина. 

Несколько часов назад они буквально столкнулись в кофейне возле здания СБ. В этой кофейне, по слухам, варили настоящий кофе, и Сесил, в кой-то веки выбравшись в город, решил себя побаловать. Иллиан же, как оказалось, разделявший страсть майора к хорошему кофе, по воскресеньям позволял себе выпить чашечку с шоколадным пирожным с вишенкой на десерт. Дороги молодого мичмана Саймона Иллиана и бакалавра юриспруденции Эрнеста Сесила разошлись лет двадцать назад, когда первый решил пойти в СБ, а второй – в Императорскую Военную Академию. И сейчас бывшие приятели с удовольствием вспоминали старые времена и жаловались друг другу на молодежь, с которой, по долгу службы, сталкивались каждый день. И пусть виски Сесила были седыми, а лоб Иллиана украшали залысины, чувствовали они себя все теми же юными идеалистами, приехавшими покорять Форбарр-Султану. Кафе уже закрылось, тем для разговора оставалось целое море, и Саймон пригласил давнего знакомого зайти, пропустить рюмочку, на что незамедлительно получил положительный ответ. 

Вопрос о доверии шефа СБ давно не виденному приятелю они успешно обошли. Как зам. начальника Академии, Эрнест Сесил был проверен вдоль и поперек, и Иллиан наверняка знал его досье не хуже меню кофейни. Разговор неизбежно перетек на давние ожидания и оправдавшиеся надежды, а с них – на знаменитый чип памяти. И майор Сесил, успевший за вечер опустошить бутылку вина, задал вопрос, который втайне интересовал практически всех, когда-либо слышавших об этом чуде нейрохирургии. 

\- Простите за бестактность, Саймон, но я никогда не прощу себе, если этого не спрошу, - Сесил изо всех сил пытался скрыть улыбку, - наверное, такой чип очень удобен холостяку в долгие одинокие вечера? Думаю, у вас весьма обширная м-м… развлекательная коллекция. Иллиан, что характерно, даже не покраснел, - то ли ждал вопроса, то ли был достаточно навеселе, чтобы отбросить ложную скромность: 

\- К сожалению, коллекция не так богата, как бы мне хотелось, - ответил он с усмешкой, - сами понимаете, долгие одинокие вечера не способствуют ее пополнению. Однако, - тут он с удовольствием потянулся, - не скрою, кое-какие изюминки она содержит. 

Майор невольно облизнулся – то ли от зависти к возможностям приятеля, то ли от фривольных картинок с его участием, которые тут же подсунуло услужливое воображение. 

\- Хорошо вас понимаю, - медленно начал Сесил, - в том, что касается проблемы одиноких вечеров. На нашей с вами службе бурная или даже регулярная личная жизнь - только мечта. Я каждый день вынужден любоваться на сотни молодых и озабоченных обормотов, и при этом на то, чтобы встретить серьезного человека вне академии времени практически не остается. Да, помогают редкие визиты в город по выходным, но от платных и условно-платных услуг иногда слишком устаешь, если говорить начистоту. 

Иллиан скосил на него насмешливый взгляд и потянулся за бокалом: - Зачем вам серьезные люди, майор – работу обсуждать? 

И черт возьми, если Сесил не понял намека. Ходили ведь некоторые слухи… под грифом строгой секретности, конечно! 

\- Вы, надеюсь, не подозреваете во мне известный порок "седина в бороду - бес в ребро"? – захохотал он, придвигаясь ближе под предлогом налить вина в протянутый бокал. 

\- Борода придала бы вам солидности, Эрнест, - покачал головой Иллиан, однако сам с трудом сдерживающий смех. 

\- Не вам говорить о солидности, Саймон, - фыркнул Сесил, поддержав игру, - такое молодое лицо в ваши годы иметь неприлично, это заставляет завидовать! 

\- А что мне его, в сейф запирать, уходя с работы? - вздохнул сорокалетний Иллиан, как оказалось, комплексовавший, что выглядит слишком моложаво. Однако Сесил уже с уверенностью расслышал откровенное приглашение и, придвинувшись еще ближе, галантно заявил: 

\- Нет, в сейф определенно не надо, мало того, я бы предпочел видеть его почаще, - а потом слегка коснулся бокалом бокала. 

Иллиан быстро допил вино и решительно отставил свой бокал в сторону. - Вам позвонить или растолкать? 

Сесил, конечно, был по образованию юристом. но лаконичность военных формулировок ценил. - Растолкать, - решительно подтвердил он. 

**«Смотрины по-СБшному»**

Они с Иллианом называли это "смотринами". Ближе к концу учебного года Сесил собирал личные папки самых интересных выпускников и ехал с ними на очередное свидание с теперь уже постоянным любовником (подумать только, как сложилась судьба!). И после во всех смыслах приятного времяпровождения они с Саймоном уютно усаживались на кровати, ставили рядом кофейник и конфетницу и приступали к "смотринам". Майор изображал сваху, капитан - придирчивого жениха, а роль невест, естественно, отводилась будущим офицерам. Это было чистой воды хулиганством, и не имело особого смысла - все равно папки с делами потенциальных сотрудников будут рассмотрены Иллианом позже гораздо подробнее. Но им так редко удавалось по-настоящему развлечься, к тому же Сесил, по долгу службы интересующийся психологией, считал, что Иллиану необходимо иногда видеть в фактах и цифрах живых людей. В целях профилактики. Так что игра в сватовство оказалась и полезной, и приятной. 

\- ... Рене Форбреттен, красив, богат, умен, старателен. Одно «но» - видит свое будущее только на флоте.  
\- Нет, юноша слишком щепетилен. К тому же ты ведь знаешь эту историю про его прабабку, согрешившую с цетом. Это может стать Ахиллесовой пятой, нам такое ни к чему.  
\- Откладываем влево. Дальше - Дув Галени, умен...  
\- Клади в середину, на рассмотрение. Личное дело этого типа мне уже в кошмарах снится, Форкосиган его протежирует. Чертов упрямец. А я не могу с ним спорить. Никогда не мог. Сложу руки и буду сидеть.  
\- Сиди, сиди, только руки сложи вот так... Ага, правильно угадал.  
\- Угу, запомню. 

Через год. 

\- ... Анри Форволк, красив, умен... в принципе. По крайней мере, настойчив.  
\- Влево. У Императора на него свои... виды.  
\- Видали мы эти виды.  
\- И эти видали?! Майор Сесил!  
\- Издеваешься, язва?! 

Еще через год. 

\- ... Майлз Форкосиган. Слишком умен, энергичен, старателен. И мечтает об СБ. Дальше рассказывать?  
\- У Майлза шило в пятой точке, кабинетная работа ему не подходит, работа агента - еще менее. Его - на рассмотрение.  
\- О! Смотри-ка. Этот точно подойдет. Красив, богат, шила в пятой точке нет - и нет, я не проверял, предвосхищая твой неизбежный вопрос - для кабинетной работы подходит идеально, вхож в высший свет, слушается начальство.  
\- Надо же, такие еще остались? У меня как раз нехватка агентов среди форов. Покажи-ка мне его... 

Сесил с триумфом протянул Саймону карточку и злорадно заржал, когда тот с ужасом уставился на добродушно и открыто улыбающуюся физиономию Айвена Форпатрила. Фоторафия была судорожно запихнута в самый низ стопки "Отказать", майор Сесил - строго наказан за саботаж рабочего процесса и попытку порчи ценного гос. имущества, сиречь - запудривание мозгов капитана Иллиана, а генерал Гарош вскоре получил приказ завербовать знатного фора для внедрения в высший свет. Так Байерли Форратьер никогда и не узнал, что обязан своим сомнительным трудоустройством выбраковке наследника славной фамилии Форпатрилов.


End file.
